


A Cat's Tale

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: A small meow startled him out of his thoughts, and Bucky looked down at the smallest black kitten he’s ever seen. It was a small and fluffy thing, batting at Bucky’s leg with a scrunched up nose. Blue eyes stared up at him unblinkingly as he meowed up at Bucky, tail flicking behind him.The dogs continued to wrestle and play around, just missing the small kitten darting around in and around their feet in distress. Bucky bent down and scooped the kitten up into his arms, cooing at the small bundle, vibrating in fear.“Aww you’re alright darlin’, I’ve got ya. Those big dogs won’t run you over.”The kitten shivered but melted into the touch, purring as he rubbed his head against Bucky’s hand.Tony Stark Bingo K5: Sharing a Bed





	A Cat's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).



> Fill for my TSB square K5: Sharing a Bed
> 
> For Ru who was kind enough to share (and let me include) some wonderful stories about their fur babies for this fic! This is a redux of some small snippets on tumblr originally titled, The Adventure of Tony Cat - now edited and expanded for this fic! Enjoy!

It was hard re-adjusting back to civilian life. It helped keeping in contact with the rest of the commandos every once in a while, but Bucky didn’t want to take too much time away from their families.

Physical therapy was hard enough, and adjusting to his metal arm had taken a lot of frustration and patience. The nightmares took a longer while to get used to, but thankfully with the help of his VA group and therapist, Bucky was starting to feel alright. As much as Bucky enjoys snarking with Sam, he knows he’ll have to eventually set him and Steve up on a date one of these days.

For the first time in a long while, things were looking up. Which is why Bucky found himself stopping in front of the local animal shelter. Staring at each of the various dogs, tails wagging and running around excitedly as they played with a giant cardboard box. Bucky wondered how he was supposed to pick the ‘one’ that was for him.

A small meow startled him out of his thoughts, and Bucky looked down at the smallest black kitten he’s ever seen. It was a small and fluffy thing, batting at Bucky’s leg with a scrunched up nose. Blue eyes stared up at him unblinkingly as he meowed up at Bucky, tail flicking behind him.

The dogs continued to wrestle and play around, just missing the small kitten darting around in and around their feet in distress. Bucky bent down and scooped the kitten up into his arms, cooing at the small bundle, vibrating in fear.

“Aww you’re alright darlin’, I’ve got ya. Those big dogs won’t run you over.”

The kitten shivered but melted into the touch, purring as he rubbed his head against Bucky’s hand.

“TONY! THERE YOU ARE!”

Bucky turned to see the frazzled shelter volunteer, hurrying over. “Oh good, you’ve got him.”

The kitten, Tony, blinked up at the volunteer before closing his eyes to ignore him again as he turned back to lick Bucky’s metal hand.

The volunteer huffed as he smiled down at the small kitten. “This little rascal has been hiding from us all morning. He managed to slip out of the sink we were bathing him in. He's been on the run ever since. I think you’re the first person he’s actually approached. Looks like he likes you!”

Bucky stared back at the kitten with a fond smile, “You’re a little troublemaker aren’t ya?”

Tony snuggled in, latching himself tightly around a few of Bucky’s metal fingers as he drifted off to sleep. Bucky glanced back up at the volunteer with a wry grin. “Well, I guess my decision’s been made for me.”

The volunteer smiled. “I’ll draw up the paperwork.”

* * *

“Bucky hurry up! Your demon child is wailing again!”

Bucky sighed as he toweled off his hair. “I’m comin’- just gimme a minute.”

He walked back into the living room, following the pitiful yowls of Tony from the bathroom. At first, it was kinda cute how Tony followed him around everywhere, crying at Bucky until he was picked up. Bucky couldn’t help but melt at how this tiny little kitten need him, not only that, but missed him when Bucky wasn’t there.

After a week though, of wailing when Bucky wasn’t holding him, Bucky could only take so much.

“It could be that he’s a bit touched starved,” replied Dr. Rhodes over the phone, “is he like that just with you, or is it being held in general?”

Steve was smug when Tony purred contently, cuddled up in Steve’s arms. Clint pouted in the corner, but Bucky was honestly too relieved to care. Steve brushed his fingers through Tony’s fur. “He probably senses you’re a dog person.”

Clint’s eye twitched. “Fair, but not fair. I’m gonna win him over. You’ll see.”

Luckily for Bucky, it didn’t take long for Tony to warm up to his roommates, or even their dog Lucky. Well, at least Tony tolerated him, they tended to avoid each other. Unluckily, it meant that the three of them were forever playing a game of hot potato with a kitten.

“Here, you take him. I’ve gotta make dinner.”

“I’m going out for my run, you take him for now, and I’ll grab him before you need to leave for work.”

“Don’t feed him pizza Clint. You really shouldn’t even be feeding that to Lucky-”

A few weeks in, they were exhausted. All of them ended up passing out on the couch, none of them watching the movie they had planned to watch together. Of course it was then, a few hours later, that they figured out how to get Tony to stop crying by himself.

Clint squinted. “Is that Pride and Prejudice?”

Steve shrugged as he yawned. “Looks like it. He has good taste at least. At least he isn’t crying anymore.”

Tony was enraptured by the show, his tail flicking back and forth as Mr. Darcy appeared on screen once again. Clint picked up the remote. “Let’s test something-”

Tony started to cry as Dog Cops appeared on the television. Clint fumbled with the remote, “Okay, okay- I get it! Here, look Darcy’s gonna propose to her badly see?”

Tony’s head swiveled back and he settled back on the couch.

Bucky chuckled. He ran his fingers through Tony’s fur. “Period dramas huh? “

Tony meowed in response, wriggling his way back into Bucky’s lap, his eyes locked on the television.

* * *

Bucky snorted as he watched Steve’s eyes begin to water. Clint rolled his eyes.

“You’ll never win a staring contest with a cat.”

Steve cursed as he blinked, frowning as Tony smugly flicked his ears, wandering over to weave between Bucky’s legs. Bucky scooped the kitten up into his arms, and Tony latched onto his metal arm like usual.

It seemed like Tony had a fascination with the arm, always wrapping himself around it as he laid on Bucky’s chest every night before he fell asleep. It was nice though, waking up to a little ball of warmth greeting him every morning.

Clint dangled the cat treat from afar as he tried to tempt the small kitten over. “Aww come on Tonycat. I’ve got something tasty over here for you.”

Tony sniffed, ignoring the waving hand and burrowing himself deeper against Bucky. Steve snorted. “No matter what you dangle in front of him, he’s not gonna move now he’s in Bucky’s arms. Isn’t that right Tony?”

Tony purred, tilting his head up towards Steve as the large man ran his hand through Tony’s fur. Tony always loved attention, but Bucky was secretly glad that Tony wasn’t inclined to leave from his spot.

Clint jumped to his feet with a sniff. “Rejected by a cat. Well, hopefully tonight I’ll have better luck.”

He swung his coat over his shoulder, as Steve stood with a stretch. Clint tuned to Bucky, “You sure you don’t want to join us Bucky? Sharon and Helen are going to meet us there.”

Bucky shook his head, waving the bowl of pasta in his other hand. “Nah, I’m tired so I’m gonna turn in early.”

Clint waggled his eyebrows. “You sure? It’s Friday night. I think someone over here might be able to convince a certain bartender to give us a free round of drinks.”

Steve glanced at him concerned, but before he could protest, Bucky waved them away. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Steve furrowed his brow. “You can call me anytime you know. If the nightmares get bad-”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve got the best nightmare chaser there is,” Bucky replied, scratching behind Tony’s ears. “But I’ll call you if I need to alright?”

Steve nodded. “Alright, we’ll see you later then.”

Bucky smirked, “Say hi to Sam for me.”

Steve stuttered, face a bright red. Clint laughed as he closed the apartment door behind them.

Bucky turned on the tv and felt himself relax, feeding Tony a piece of chicken. Tony happily gobbled the morsel up, eyes hopeful for another piece. Bucky sighed as he fed the kitten another small piece ”I spoil you too much.”

Tony leaned up against Bucky’s chest, nuzzling his face against his owner’s. Bucky curled his hand in Tony’s fur. “At least you like to stay home with me right?”

Tony meowed in agreement as he curled up for a nap.

* * *

Tony yawned, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. The smell of fish wafted through the open window and his nose twitched.

He glanced towards his napping owner, snoring as the human on the small screen talked away.

Making up his mind, Tony jumped onto the table wiggling his body outside. He balanced on the fire escape, and followed his nose to the delicious smelling food.

Head scratches, a small bowl of cream and some pieces of fish from the pretty neighbour lady later, Tony returned satisfied as he snuck his way back to Bucky’s.

Bucky was sweating profusely as Dr. James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes stared down at his kitten Tony. Was there something wrong with Tony? Did Tony manage to eat something he shouldn’t have? Oh god, he knew he shouldn’t have left the window cracked, Tony was too smart of a kitten to not figure out how to escape if he wanted to-

The doctor straightened with a nod, scribbling his notes on his clipboard. His arm shot out to snag the curious kitten as he popped his head over the exam table.

“Tony’s fine. I think he just overindulged himself a little which is why he hasn’t been eating and sleeping a lot more than usual.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you doctor.”

Dr. Rhodes scratched Tony under his chin. “He’s a good little munchkin huh?”

Tony preened at the compliment, nudging Rhodey’s hand with a purr. Rhodey chuckled, “I’ll see you next time little guy.”

* * *

 

Bucky shook his head. “I’ll have to put a bell on you next time. Where do you keep escaping to every day anyways?”

Tony meowed, patting Bucky’s arm with his paw.

“Good to know,” huffed Bucky.

Bucky stared at his gorgeous redheaded neighbour, Natasha he thinks, petting his kitten across on her balcony.

In all the handful of times they’ve run into each others in the hallways, this was the first time he’s seen her smile at all. Then again, for the first few months he lived here, he wasn’t even convinced that someone lived beside him at all.

Seeing her now playing with Tony, smiling and relaxed…It was a good look for her. Tony purred as he nuzzled his head into her hand, and Bucky could honestly say he couldn’t decide who he was more jealous of in that moment.

“So you’re the reason he’s always sneaking out every day.”

Natasha glanced up, lips twitching “He’s a smart kitten. He figured out how to unlock my window and swiped my fish dinner the other day.”

Bucky winced as he stared helplessly down at the smug Tony, licking at the small bowl of cream in delight. “I’m so sorry-”

Natasha waved her hand. “It’s fine. I enjoy his company.”

Bucky cleared his throat.”Still, I should pay you back somehow at least-”

She stared at him in consideration, before something flashed in her eyes. She nodded. “Next time just bring the kitten over for dinner. Say tomorrow night at 7. I’ll make more fish.”

Bucky blinked. “Sure. I’ll uh- I’ll bring Tony along.”

She hummed, scooping up the almost dozing kitten and passed him to Bucky over the railing. Waving she shut the door to her balcony.

It wasn’t until half an hour later that Bucky stiffened, whipping his head down to stare at the kitten in his lap.

“Wait, is this a _date_?”

If a kitten could roll his eyes, Tony somehow managed it before he lowered his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

Loud yowling woke Natasha up with a jolt. She carefully tip-toed into her living room, cracking the door open so she could see. At Tony's familiar form, she lowered her knife and hurried forward to scoop the small kitten into her arms, crying at her. “What’s wrong котенок? Why are you here? I know James fed you earlier so you can’t be hungry.”

Tony wiggled out of her arms, darting to her front door and pawed at her front door. “Did you want to get home? Why did you leave in the first place then?”

Back in the hallway, Tony meowed at her again, darting around her ankles before scratching at James’ door. Natasha frowned but knocked on the door. No answer. Natasha knocked again, louder this time, but there was still no answer.

Tony scratched more insistently this time, yowling louder. Natasha ran back to her apartment and grabbed the spare key James had given her months ago. She unlocked James and Steve’s door carefully and Tony darted past her into the dark apartment into the far bedroom.

Natasha cursed as she saw the figure hunched over the bed, trembling. James was shivering, his eyes wild as he breathed quickly. She knelt in front of him, making sure to capture his attention before gently wrapping a blanket around him. This wasn’t the first panic attack she walked him through, but it was the first one without Steve there to help walk her through it.

“We’ll get through this together, just breathe with me. In and out, there you go. I am proud of you James.”

A plaintive meow pulled her attention down as Tony jumped onto the bed beside them. He burrowed himself into Bucky’s lap, curling quietly into a small ball as he laid there. Natasha gently patted Tony’s head. “Good job котенок. Thank you for getting me.”

Natasha watched as Bucky’s trembling fingers reached out to join hers as he brushed through Tony’s fur. His voice was hoarse. “Nat?”

“I’m here. Tony’s here. We’re not leaving you.”

Bucky nodded. “Thank you.”

Natasha curled her hand in Bucky’s. “Anytime.”

Natasha hummed as she settled in beside her boyfriend, brushing her hands through his hair.

* * *

“I’m home!”

“We’re in here Buck!” yelled Steve from the living room.

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly as he shrugged off his coat. “Sense and Sensibility again?”

Natasha threw a popcorn kernel at him as he bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. “It’s a classic. I love you but if I miss this part, I will cut you.”

Steve and Natasha turned back to the television, ignoring him. An insistent meow on the far armchair had Bucky grinning. Tony was up on his back legs, his front paws stretched out in front of him, staring at Bucky expectantly. Bucky chuckled, scooping up the small kitten onto his lap. “At least someone’s happy to see me.”

With a purr, Tony settled down with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
